A Sinners Life
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Is it a dream? Is it real? I can't be thinking this about such a small boy... Rated M to be safe! PICCOLO/GOHAN! Shota-ish!
1. Chapter 1

_**Max:** Please don't ask... I randomly got this idea stuck in my head like... yesterday and I just finished it today... I'm ashamed of myself... :(  
**Warning:** Shota-ish, Piccolo/Gohan, GOHAN IS 8 YEARS OLD!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters.  
**Word Count:** 591_

* * *

_**A Sinners Life**_

_Piccolo smirked down at the young child laying limply at his feet, his clothes torn to shreds, cuts and bruises littering his small body, "That was pathetic brat! Try again!" he growled menacingly, watching as the child blinked open bleary black eyes._

_"But Mister Piccolo," he pouted, rubbing at his watery eyes as he stood on shaky legs, "there's no way I can beat you!"_

_A scowl formed on Piccolo's face as he shot up into the cool morning sky, a small ball of energy forming at the tip of his right index finger, "I never said anything about beating me brat! I'm going to kill you!" he fired the ball of energy at the small whimpering child._

_****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

"AH!" Gohan screamed as he shot up off the ground, a light sheen of sweat covering his small body, tears dripping heavily from his wide eyes. He brought his tiny hands up to his chest, clenching the fabric of his GI tightly in his small fists, "M-Mister Piccolo!" he hollered, his body trembling in fear, "Mister Piccolo!"

"What?!" growled an angry voice right behind him, "Stop your sniveling you little brat! What do you want?"

Gohan sniffled heavily, jumping up and rubbing his face into the front of Piccolos GI, "I-I had a really bad dream Mister Piccolo! I dreamed that you... you killed me! You wouldn't kill me would you Mister Piccolo?"

Piccolo simply glared down at the small demi-saiyan, floating slightly off the ground, "Get off of me." he said evenly.

"But I-... Okay Mister Piccolo..." Gohan whispered, glancing up at Piccolo's annoyed face. He jumped down and slipped on a loose rock. His eyes widened dramatically as he fell over the side of the cliff, slamming into a protruding rock and falling unconscious.

For a moment Piccolo could only watch the young boy fall before he jumped into action, "GOHAN!" he called, swooping down the cliff face reaching out for the boy. He grabbed one of the boys arms and pulled him closer, wrapping his free hand about the boys waist before landing smoothly on the ground. He sat down slowly and laid the boy gently in his lap, his hand brushing the loose strands of hair from Gohan's face. He allowed his eyes to roam over the small body in his lap, his eyes stopping at a large bleeding wound on the boys inner thigh.

Gently laying Gohan on the rough desert ground, Piccolo slowly removed his GI, he lifted the boys leg up slightly and licked at the still bleeding wound. He jumped slightly when a soft moan made it's way through the boys innocent lips, his tiny fists digging into the dirt, "P-Piccolo..." he whimpered.

"Gohan..." Piccolo moved his free hand up to graze softly over the small chest, lingering longer on the small pink nubs, feeling them stiffen under his rough touch. He pressed a kiss to the underside of the boys leg before setting it down gently on the ground, his hand now playing with the boys narrow hips. He moved his head up, nuzzling his nose against the boys small penis before taking it into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the tip, drawing more soft moans from the sweet little throat.

___****************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_Piccolo's eyes snapped open, looking down at the young boy laying at his side, he brought one of his hands up to his face, staring at it, "It was... Just a dream..." he whispered shakily._

* * *

**Max:** I hope you liked, Please R&R!  
**Lovies,  
Mr. Max**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Max:**_ ... Seriously people? I said in the beginning, this story is "Shota-ish" because Piccolo has an inappropriate dream about Gohan. If you don't like that, don't read it! Geez! You know how many other shota stories are on this site? I don't believe I broke any rules writing this story. They don't have sex, IT'S A DREAM, and it's not very descriptive! GET THE HELL OVER IT!  
Lovies And Panda Huggies,  
Mr. Max


End file.
